What's love go to do with it?
by voiceless dreamer
Summary: A story of how Blaines Parents lives changed after he came out. A story of how a happy couple went on the train to hell in a matter of seconds.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I am not any of the writers of glee, I am personally writing the roleplays between the two characters I play in the glee verse that are married (Dont judge) I play Sophie and Anthony Anderson (Blaines Parents) and these roleplays will not be pretty, they will not be happy pancakes and pansies. Faces used are Amanda Tapping and Jonathon Young (Teslen Glee Version as I call it)

Life was supposed to be more simple then this, but then again was real life and not some duel fake fantasy life that ones mind created. Sophie thought she would get more out of this then what hand she was actually dealt. Anthony and herself had been high school sweethearts, he was a junior when she was a freshman, but they were in love none the less. They continued to date even after he graduated and Sophie fell pregnant with her first son; Cooper when she was seventeen, talk about teen mom. Anthony and herself were linked from then on, they loved one another and that was no issue in Sophies mind.

A few years later, Blaine was born and he was the light of everyones lives, Cooper looked out for him until he was about, five and then Blaine became the little brother he teased. As both children grew older and Sophie gained more hours at the hospital, Anthony developed a harsh habit as his inventions were stolen and patented by other people like him. He began to drink; wine, whiskey, beer anything that could give him a temporary high or releif that was all he needed to simply gain some peace. He did not take comfort from his wife at night, simply a bottle of whatever drink he desired.

Blaine came out to both of them, after he was jumped at the sadie hawkins dance and that was when Anthony lost all wit and peace of mind. He did not like Blaines new lifestyle cause there was many things that he still had planned for Blaine and now he could not do it seeing as his son, his little baby boy was gay, and would forever be sexually active with men and not woman like he wanted him to be

Anthony was further more pissed when his wife, freely accepted him, it made him eye roll at the mere thought of simply having his wife be so okay with this.

So one night, he went out after work, drank for hours and came back, his wife was in the bedroom, getting ready for bed, a long day at work he assumed, he tiptoed into the bedroom and in a drunken angry rage he began to beat her, one left hook after the other, he was a small man, yet he overpowered his wife when he had adequate alcohol in his system. He passed out on the couch downstairs after, only to wake up hearing the muffled cries, he ran upstairs completely disregarding his own hangover to see his wife, bloodied, bruised. He looked at the blood on his hands knowing this is exactly what he had done.

Thankfully, Blaine nor Cooper were there to see what he had done. Anthony personally never forgave himself, but that didnt stop him from doing it from time to time when he got wasted...


	2. New Beginnings

The day had been long gone, Blaine now staying over at his boyfriends house made it a perfect time for Anthony and Sophie to try to get towards their long term goal, Tony and Sophie went up to their bedroom and he began to kiss her the moment they got into the hallway. His hand gracefully went up her skirt to her thigh, he caressed the inside of it causing Sophie to gasped and pull him close to her, she could feel his erection and she smirked kissing his neck and he loosened her garments and did the same to him. He took her right there and carried her into the room where he made love to her, he did so for five hours.

Sophie breathed in as she came around him for the last time that night and he took himself out and laid beside her and she cuddled to him the bruises on her shoulder and ribcage from a beating she sustained by her husband a few days prior. "I am sorry" He whispered kissing her forehead and he then went down to kiss every single bruise he could find on her body, and then went to lay beside her once more making sure she was properly covered. Gently his hand snaked to rest on her stomach. "Think we succeeded this time?" He asked in a mere whisper. "I...I know we did the last time" She whispered and pressed his hand a bit further to the point where he felt the two large masses that were inside of her.

"Why didnt you tell me?" He asked with a grin on his face as he kissed her again. "I wanted to surprise you" She replied. He pulled her close and rested a hand on her stomach, until he heard the door slam and he got up and got dressed. Sophie did the same, but Tony told her to lay back down. It was only when she heard yelling did she leave. Slowly, she walked down the stairs to see her son and her husband fighting yet again. She sighed cuddling to a robe "Please, both of you; just go to bed" She pleaded looking at her son then at her husband. Blaine stopped after hearing her voice. The boy was always obediant when his mother asked him to stop, after all Sophie accepted him and she loved Kurt more then anything in the world.

The moment Blaine went upstairs, Tony turned on her and started screaming, she just shook it off and went upstairs, only pissing off her husband further, but he wouldnt touch her, after all she was pregnant...again. She laid down on her side of the bed and coughed for a moment only wishing for all of this pain to simply end, she hated fighting with her husband. He eventully came back up into the room, drunker then anything so she got up and went and bunked on the floor of Blaines room. Only to be woken up hours later by her husband telling her to go back to bed and that he was going to work.

Sophie woke up, her eyes simply filled with unshed tears and sleep. She breathed in and she got up with Anthonys help, she kissed his cheek and when she went to walk away he stopped and bent down and kissed her stomach. Sophie watched him leave, and she tucked Blaine in more and went back to her room and laid down only to continue to get sick a few hours later


End file.
